Ghosts of the Past
by ju-crom
Summary: Coping with the aftermath of a friends death is hard, but with a friend it get's easier. Sometimes you just need the comfort of another to get you through.


**Notes- I haven't uploaded anything new for a while and I've been struggling to write anything major in the story/plot department. So this story was born! Inspired by Two Door Cinema Club - Sleep Alone.  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this fic except for the storyline I suppose (although I wish I did because Kakashi/Yamato are just too adorable to be true!)  
**

* * *

_**He sleeps alone. He needs no army where he's headed because he knows that they're just ghosts**_

* * *

Small fragments of a shattered picture scattered across the floor. Tiny drops of blood splattered across the frame, gently dripping from the cut across the boys' finger. He watched it fall with detached interest, his almond eyes narrowed with confusion.

A light hand dropped onto his shoulder, breaking him from his muddled thoughts. He tilted his head up to see the silver haired youth standing above him, before gasping at the scar that ran through one eye.

"Senpai, your eye-"

The older boy hushed him with a finger to his lips, tugging him to his feet with barely any effort.

"It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done."

The younger boy let himself be dragged from the room by the silver haired boy, sucking his bleeding finger childishly.

"Where are we going, senpai?"

The question hung in the air between the youths, and the older of the pair froze suddenly. He hung his head for barely a moment, and when he gazed at his student, his face was completely emotionless. His voice, when he spoke, wavered; reedy thin and filled with emotions that the younger boy hadn't ever heard in his senpai. The younger boy wouldn't have believed that his senpai even had the capability to feel such emotions if he hadn't stood there and witnessed it firsthand.

"I need you to be there. At Obito's funeral."

* * *

That had been the first and last time that Yamato had ever seen his senpai cry. The day of Obito's funeral.

A small gathering had congregated by the memorial shrine, all wearing black. Yamato stood beside Kakashi, staring straight ahead blankly. He hadn't known the boy who was being mourned (rather loudly) by the strangers that crowded around. He didn't know the petite girl beside Kakashi who sobbed non-stop through the service, nor the small group of Uchiha's who were apparently the dead boy's family.

He did however know of the tall blonde man with the spiky hair who stood by silently behind Kakashi and the girl, as well as the tall red haired lady beside him. Unlike her husband, she didn't hide her feelings. The tears rolled down her cheeks without any sign that they would stop, but she stared straight ahead, her eyes glassy as she focused on some point far off in the distance.

Yamato didn't know what he was supposed to do in these sorts of situations. All his life he had been told to show no emotion, but here was Kakashi, his _senpai_, breaking the number one rule. His eye, the one with the scar running through it that was now of the Sharingan, had a steady stream of tears flowing from it.

Near the end of the service, when everyone stepped forward to say their final goodbye, Kakashi and Rin both stepped forward. They lay down a bouquet of flowers and a pair of orange goggles; the latter obviously being a reason for the family behind them to begin a new round of howling.

He felt awkward and out of place, a stranger among strangers. But he was there for his _senpai_, so he stood silently by. What else was he supposed to do?

Finally, when it was over, he trailed out after Kakashi without a word, bowing his head in a show of condolences as they passed under the arch. The older boy was silent as they made their way through the streets, dragging his feet as they reached his house.

"I don't want to go inside," he muttered quietly, sinking to the ground. He looked deflated and defeated.

Yamato froze where he was, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Without really thinking, he snatched the keys from the older boy's hands and pushed past him, unlocking the front door.

"It won't bring him back if you just sit out here forever, senpai."

When he didn't move, Yamato sighed and took his hand, pulling him inside slowly. He paused to close the door before leading his senpai to the couch.

"No. I don't want to sit down."

He sighed again and twisted to look at the older boy. He was three years his senior, but suddenly it was like Yamato had become the older one of the pair.

"Come on then. Come on, don't sulk."

He led the way through the house that he knew so well, tugging his senpai down the halls to the only room he had never entered. He hesitated outside the door and Kakashi bumped into him, obviously not expecting him to stop.

"Why'd you stop?" the quiet mumble sounded so innocent and juvenile, so unlike Kakashi that it took Yamato off guard for just a moment.

"I've never been in your room before. You never let me," he confessed quietly. It was Kakashi's turn to sigh this time. With his hand still trapped in his younger friends, he shoved the door open and slipped inside, dragging him in behind him. He fumbled with the wall for a moment before huffing in frustration.

"Stupid light. Didn't want you on anyway," he grumbled childishly. Yamato barked out a laugh before gasping surprise when Kakashi began to lead him again, flopping onto the bed in exhaustion.

He tugged the younger boy down beside him and stared up at the ceiling, puffing his cheeks out slowly. Yamato sat beside him, peering down at the older boy curiously. The tears had stopped flowing from his scarred eye, and all that remained was a 13 year old boy looking a million years old with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Is that his eye?" Yamato asked quietly. He reached out a trembling hand and stroked the scar that ran above, under and through his left eye. Without even looking at the younger boy, Kakashi nodded.

"He said he would be my eye for me. So he can see the future through me."

The pair were silent, the only sounds being the soft sound of their breathing. Finally, Kakashi shifted until he was lying with his head on the pillow, his eyes glued to a spot on the ceiling above him. Yamato watched him with hawk like eyes, as if worried he might start crying again.

"I'm tired, Yamato."

"Go to sleep, senpai."

Kakashi shook his head, closing his eyes for just a moment. Yamato used the opportunity to snatch the blankets from beneath him, draping them carefully over his senpai.

"Don't leave?"

It was Yamato's turn to shake his head, but with a hint of a smile on his face he sat down beside the head of his bed. He rested his head on the mattress wearily, glaring at the ceiling in confusion.

"You never talked about Obito before, senpai."

"I never liked him. Not until... He made me see things differently. He was my teammate, and I let him down. And I let Rin down. And sensei. But I swore that I'd change. I'm gonna protect my team from now on," Kakashi murmured sleepily. His eyes fluttered shut, his breathing deepening as he slowly relaxed.

Yamato sat in silence for a while, before craning his neck to catch a glimpse of his senpai. He was sound asleep, his face screwed up as he dreamed of unpleasant scenarios. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I'm actually really happy with how this turned out. Read and Review? Please? xx**


End file.
